


The 4 Times Romeo Embarrassed Specs with PDA and the 1 Time He Didn't

by ladylegsenjolras



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: 4+ 1 fic, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:13:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylegsenjolras/pseuds/ladylegsenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romeo has never been one for subtleties. Specs, on the other hand, is very easily flustered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 4 Times Romeo Embarrassed Specs with PDA and the 1 Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> This was first published on my Tumblr, finchcortes.tumblr.com. Be sure to check out the other fics there!

1\. Romeo and Specs walked beside each other through Central Park, arms barely brushing each other. Romeo kept his eyes averted and Specs looked at the trees that they passed. It was their first date, and the two had fallen into silence while taking a walk after they got lunch. The two had been very obviously crushing on each other for months, and the other day Romeo had finally mustered up his courage to ask Specs on a date. It was going well, but Romeo had just run out of witty things to say, and he was starting to panic a little if he was being honest. Finally, Romeo put a hand on Specs’ wrist to stop him

“Specs, I, uh, I just wanted to say thanks for coming on this date with me,” Romeo said, running a hand through his hair. Specs opened his mouth to respond, but Romeo put his hand on Specs’ shoulder, pulling him down to kiss him on the cheek. A deep pink blush spread all the way across Specs’ face, and Romeo was beginning to think that maybe he shouldn’t have done that.

“It’s, um, I mean, thank you for asking me!” Specs blurted in one breath. He immediately averted his eyes, too flustered to look at Romeo again. Romeo gave a little smile. Specs was so cute when he was flustered.

2\. “Specs! Oh, thank god you’re working today.” Romeo leaned his arms on the front library desk, where Specs was currently typing away at a computer. He looked up and adjusted his glasses.

“What’s the problem?” he asked. Romeo tapped his fingers on the counter.

“I need to print a paper for my next class, but all the other computers are taken. Can I use this one? Pretty please?” he begged. Specs nodded.

“Yeah, of course! Come around this side.” Romeo jogged around the counter, stopping next to Specs.

“Alright, move your chair back a little.” Specs wheeled his chair back to give him room, but to his surprise Romeo ushered himself right into his lap. He plugged his flash drive in like there was nothing unusual, but Specs felt himself getting a little flushed.

“What are you doing?” he whispered. Romeo turned around, eyebrow raised.

“You just said I could print here?”

“I meant why are you sitting in my lap?” Romeo laughed, turning back around to send his document to the printer.

“Keep your shirt on, I’ll just be here a second.” Specs kept shooting glances around the room to see if anyone was giving them funny looks. Only seconds later, Romeo pulled out his flash drive and stood up. “Thank you,” he said sweetly, giving Specs a peck on the cheek before he dashed off to pick up his paper. Specs covered his face with his hands, willing the blood to drain back out of his face.

3\. Bzz. Bzz bzz.

Romeo’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He stopped his route to his next class to fish it from his pocket. A message from Specs lit up the screen.

“I’m at my dorm. Walk me to class?” it read. Romeo grinned. He typed out a quick reply.

“Omw now.” As promised, Romeo was outside of Specs’ dorm building in a minute flat. Specs was already waiting, scrolling through his phone absently. He smiled sweetly when he saw Romeo, a smile that still made Romeo’s heart flutter whenever he saw it. Romeo pulled Specs in for a quick hug.

“Thanks for walking me,” Specs said. “It’s such a nice day, and I wanted to see you.” Romeo squeezed Specs a little tighter before taking a step back, keeping an arm around his boyfriend.

“Of course, I wanted to see you, too.” Specs smiled again, barely keeping himself from giggling out loud. “Lead the way!” Romeo said, making a sweeping gesture with his free hand. Specs adjusted his arm around Romeo’s shoulders, when Romeo slipped his hand in Specs’ back pocket, casually. Specs yelped.

“Are you grabbing my ass?” he choked, looking at Romeo incredulously.

“No, I’m just putting my hand here,” Romeo replied, biting his lip to keep from laughing. “I think it’s sexy.” Specs took a deep breath.

“If you say so…” he said warily. Romeo choked down a laugh.

“Well, maybe I wanted to touch your ass, too,” he confessed, giving Specs’ ass a little squeeze through his jeans. Specs yelped again.

4\. “I’m so bored,” Romeo groaned, lying his head down on his crossed arms. Davey looked at him over the top of his computer.

“Then maybe you should work on that article you promised to write.” Romeo made a face. He turned his head to look at Specs diligently typing away next to him.

“I already finished it,” he said. Davey shrugged, going back to his work. Romeo, on the other hand, scooted his chair closer to rest his head on Specs’ shoulder.

“After you’re done with your article, can we go make out in the library or something?” Everyone in the room fell quiet, looking up at the two of them. Specs willed a hole to open in the floor so he could jump in and hide.

“Romeo!” he whispered harshly. “You can’t just say that out loud!” Romeo frowned.

“Why not? You were the one who showed me that one isle of the library where no one ever goes-“ Specs covered Romeo’s mouth with his hand.

“Romeo, please,” he whispered. Romeo sighed. Specs took his hand off Romeo’s face.

“Sorry,” Romeo mumbled. Specs covered Romeo’s hand with his own.

“It’s alright, let me just finish this article and we’ll go to dinner.”

+1. Romeo snuck up behind Specs where he sat reading at a table in the dining hall. He quickly covered Specs’ eyes with his hands.

“Guess who,” he whispered. Specs gave a small smile.

“Romeo, you scared me.” Romeo took his hands off Specs’ eyes and pulled out the chair next to him. “What’s up?” Specs asked, taking note of Romeo’s ear-to-ear grin.

“Guess who got an A on his final thesis with the help of a certain bespectacled hottie?” he said, holding his graded essay out in front of him. Specs looked between him and the paper with a bright smile.

“Oh my god, Romeo, that’s amazing!” He put his hands on either side of Romeo’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. When they broke apart, Romeo wore a look of equal parts shock and smugness.

“Wow. I thought you didn’t like affection in public?” he asked, gesturing around the crowded dining hall. “There’s tons of people here.” Specs shook his head with a little smile, kissing Romeo again.

“It doesn’t matter right now. I’m so proud of you, maybe it’s worth kissing my very smart boyfriend in the middle of the room.” Romeo laughed.

“I should get A’s on my papers more often,” he said, grabbing Specs by the shirt collar and pulling him in for a slightly fiercer kiss.


End file.
